


Back Massage

by TaraTyler



Series: Ballie [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Back Massage

“Bea, hon, at the rate you are going, you’re going to get seriously hurt.” Allie said in a tone Bea classified as half concerned and half scolding. Allie was lucky Bea was too tired and sore to complain or even half argue.

“It’s not my fault that people are always wanting to have a go at the Top Dog. Why is it even called that anyway, it’s such a dumb name.” Bea groaned, her face half-buried in the pillow. She hadn’t even acknowledged the younger woman when she came in; instead choosing to drop face first into the bed and groan loudly. Allie loved the older woman but she didn’t know how to deal with Bea in her more dramatic moods.

“Are you okay, love?” Allie asked, feeling extremely uncertain.

“I’m a bit sore. I was trying to get back into working out, but didn’t really know how sore it would leave me. ” Bea said with a heavy sigh. “It seems to get even worse in combination with the fights.”

“Sweetie, I know it’s hard and if you wanted to resign your position as Top Dog or just wanted to take a step back, you would never lose any of our respect and we would love you just as much.” Allie said, trying to infuse as much love and compassion into her voice as she could.

“I can’t. I owe these people too much.” Bea said firmly, but with a world’s worth of exhaustion. “I can’t let them down, baby. I want to fight for them and try to keep things as orderly around here as I possibly can.”

“I know that’s what you want, but all of that isn’t on you.” Allie, lay down on the bed beside of her turning to face the other woman. “What can I do to help you, Bea?”

“When it comes to being the Top Dog? Not much. For this moment, right here? A back massage would be amazing.” Bea said teasingly, though on another and deeper level she really did mean it.

Allie smiled and laughed before standing up and getting the lotion off of the small shelf in Bea’s room. She massaged it in between her hands to warm it up before straddling Bea’s waist and pulling the shirt up and off of the sore woman. Bea had been so tired lately that she really didn’t know what to do. Allie only wanted to help and this seemed like the only thing she could really do at the moment. 

Allie tossed the shirt off to the side and unlatched Bea’s bra as well, so the straps wouldn’t be in the way. Bea was already beginning to relax even as Allie only massaged the lotion into Bea’s shoulders and back. She picked up Bea’s long and curly hair to move it out of the way, and enjoyed the sight of Bea turning to the side and the way Bea’s neck looked as she did so. Allie started at the base of Bea’s neck with small circles pressing in with her thumbs.

Once Allie worked those knots out, she began to work her way down to the tight knots in Bea’s shoulders. She got more lotion out and started back down those muscles with the heels of her hands instead of her thumbs. Allie could see Bea’s eyelids relax and fall down as well. The tension began to loosen up and out of her shoulders as well. Bea made soft noises in response and it was the only way that Allie could tell the other woman wasn’t asleep.

It made her happy to know that her ministrations were actually having an effect. She really wanted to help Bea to relax. Allie kissed Bea’s cheek as she clearly fell asleep and she pulled the blanket up and over Bea’s bare back.


End file.
